Kiss It Better
by MayThisBe
Summary: Traduction de l'One-Shot original "Kiss It Better" : Kurt est brusquement réveillé au milieu de la nuit à cause de son téléphone sonnant avec insistance ; il voit alors cinq appels manqués de Blaine.. 3684 mots.


L'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de Katebxo (_permalink_ de l'histoire : /s/7159740/1/Kiss_It_Better) ; j'ai eu son autorisation pour pouvoir en faire la traduction. Elle était d'ailleurs très heureuse de ma demande et je partageais son enthousiaste.

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

Toutes les reviews sont transmises à l'auteur ; alors n'hésitez pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss it better.<strong>

_Kurt Hummel était au milieu d'un examen de calculs assez difficile lorsque son téléphone commença à vibrer. Kurt fit une pause, puis recommença à travailler une fois que les vibrations s'étaient coupées ; il pensa qu'il s'agissait de Blaine, qui lui envoyait un SMS car il s'ennuyait pendant son temps-libre. Pas plus de quinze secondes plus tard cependant, le téléphone de Kurt vibra à nouveau, plus fort que la fois précédente. Kurt releva les yeux et regarda autour de lui, soupirant de soulagement que personne n'ait remarqué le bruit. Il pria silencieusement le portable d'arrêter mais contrairement à la première fois, il continua et le son devint de plus en plus fort. Kurt commençait à paniquer, son visage se couvrant de sueur.  
>Il fit semblant de s'absorber dans son travail, essayant d'ignorer le bourdonnement continu dans sa poche. Il fixa la salle, encore une fois, mais de nouveau personne ne semblait le remarquer. Reprenant son crayon, Kurt tenta de se concentrer sur les algorithmes de sa page. Pourtant, les vibrations de son téléphone se faisaient sentir plus fortement et le son était crescendo. Kurt paniquait de plus en plus, la sueur commençant à couler le long de ses tempes. Il était sûr qu'il allait se faire prendre.<br>Soudain, une lumière blanche emplie son champs de vision, l'aveuglant. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de parer la luminosité._

_-MONSIEUR HUMMEL !_

.

Kurt sursaute, son coeur s'emballe. Quand il ouvre les yeux, les larmes montent, ses pupilles tente de s'accommoder à la soudaine explosion de lumière. Quand c'est le cas, il réalise qu'il n'est pas en classe. Il est actuellement couché sur le ventre, enfouit dans les oreillers de son lit et couvert par sa couette. Une lumière vive vient de son iPhone, appuyé contre sa joue de façon maladroite. Il a dû s'endormir alors qu'il parlait à Blaine. Kurt cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de s'adapter à son environnement. Son téléphone clignote et vibre encore près de sa tête. Il plisse les yeux, disposé à se concentrer sur les lignes floues.

Kurt baille, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Encore un peu groggy d'être réveillé si brusquement, il réalise lentement que la lumière provenant du téléphone ne s'affaiblit pas et le fond d'écran n'est pas la photo habituelle de Blaine et lui -une provenant des six essais qu'ils ont fait car Kurt avait décidé qu'il voulait une image de fond avec son nouveau petit ami ; des nombreuses prises, Kurt avait choisit celle où il avait les yeux fermés, un sourire éclatant et les lèvres de Blaine appuyées sur sa joue. Mais non, l'image qui clignote actuellement est un cliché maladroit de Blaine soufflant un baiser à l'écran.

.

_Kurt s'appliquait la deuxième étape de son rituel d'hydratation quand son vanity commença à vibrer. Il jeta un regard à son iPhone posé dessus, et éclata de rire. Au lieu de son fond d'écran habituel, l'image qui apparaissait était une photo de Blaine, les lèvres pincées dans un baiser. Kurt s'essuya vite la main sur la serviette à côté de lui et glissa son doigt sur le bas de l'écran pour accepter l'appel de son copain._

_-Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Kurt en riant.  
>-Est-ce une question piège.. ? répondit Blaine, lentement.<br>-Jolie photo Blaine, bien que je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle pourrait provenir.  
>-Oh, ça ! Oui, eh bien j'ai pu kidnapper ton téléphone pendant que tu étais à genoux au milieu de vêtements de créateurs, essayant de choisir quoi porter pour le repas avec mes parents..<br>-Donc tu as décidé de prendre des photos stupides avec mon portable ?  
>-Je m'ennuyais, ok ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu prenais mon opinion sur tes choix vestimentaires au sérieux. Par ailleurs, tu es toujours bien habillé.<br>-C'est un mensonge Blaine, et tu le sais.  
>-Quelle est donc cette absurdité dont vous me parlez, Monsieur Hummel ? Je jure sur ma collection de livres que vous êtes merveilleux dans tous les domaines.<em>

_Kurt rougit et ressentit comme un sentiment familier, plongeant dans son estomac comme chaque fois que Blaine lui faisait des compliments._

_-En outre, je voulais être sûr que tu saurais quand j'appellerai. Quoi de mieux qu'une notification avec une photo de moi ?  
>-Oui, ton ridicule et stupide visage. Tu es un <em>goober_*.  
>-Mais tu m'aimes.<br>-Oui, soupira Kurt.  
>-Je t'aime aussi.<em>

.

Kurt concentre ses yeux sur la photo. _Appel de Blaine_ clignote en bas de l'écran. Il cligne des yeux et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, l'image disparaît. L'appel est redirigé vers sa messagerie vocal. Grognant, Kurt attrape son iPhone et le déverrouille, voyant _5 appels manqués_. Il fronce les sourcils. Cinq appels manqués à une heure du matin ? Son coeur commence à battre plus vite alors qu'il se met à paniquer. Et s'il y avait une urgence ? Il appuit sur l'icône des appels et voit le nom de Blaine, cinq fois consécutives.  
>Soudain, l'expression idiote de Blaine apparaît à nouveau à l'écran, l'appareil vibre dans sa main. Kurt répond immédiatement.<p>

-Blaine ?

Il se racle la gorge, la voix rauque à cause du sommeil.

-K-Kurt ? Oh dieu merci.

La voix de Blaine résonne faiblement, brisée. Kurt s'assoit si vite qu'il manque de retomber sur l'oreiller à cause de l'élan.

-Blaine, chéri ? Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? Quel est le problème ?  
>-P-Peux-tu venir ?<br>-Blaine, c'est assez tard. Tu sais que je dois me lever tôt pour aider mon père au garage demain, non ? Tu as regardé un film d'horreur avant de te coucher ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas rester seul chez toi, mais je ne pense pas que mon père adorerait l'idée de m'emmener au milieu de la nuit.

Les parents de Blaine étaient partis à une conférence à New-York pour le week-end et leur fils avait été jugé suffisamment responsable pour rester seul chez lui pendant leur absence.

-Non Kurt, ce n'est pas ça, laisse-t-il échapper dans un sanglot. Je suis vraiment malade Kurt, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Le coeur de Kurt sombre alors.

-J'ai vomi pendant tout le dernier quart d'heure ; je ne peux même pas quitter ma salle de bain Kurt. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. D'habitude, ma mère s'occupe de moi quand je suis malade. J'ai peur.

Sa voix est rempli de larmes.

-Ok, ok. Je vais réveiller mon père et Carole et dès qu'ils disent oui, je cours à ma voiture pour passer à la pharmacie et te prendre des choses pour te calmer, d'accord Blaine?  
>-O-Ok, renifle-t-il. Kurt, je vais..<p>

Un bruit de nausées lui arrive aux oreilles. Il grimace.

-Oh mince, Kurt, tu as entendu ? Je suis désolé.  
>-C'est bon, chéri. Je vais réveiller mes parents, d'accord ? Reste en ligne, ça ne prendra qu'une minute.<p>

Kurt se démêle de sa couette et trébuche pour sortir du lit. Ouvrant la porte, il va silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents. Il hésite à frapper, détestant avoir à les réveiller ; mais il sait qu'il doit aller s'occuper de Blaine et qu'il ne peut pas vraiment partir au milieu de la nuit sans prévenir quelqu'un.  
>Il sait aussi que Carole pourra lui donner quelques bons conseils. Non seulement elle est infirmière, mais elle a prit soin de Finn toute sa vie. Dieu sait que ce garçon doit avoir attrapé beaucoup de choses à cause de toutes les cochonneries qu'il peut avaler. Kurt ne sait pas vraiment comment s'occuper de personnes malades. Il ne l'a jamais fait à part prendre en charge son père après son attaque cardiaque. Là, c'est une situation complétement différente. Kurt peut entendre Blaine renifler à l'autre bout du fil.<p>

Il frappe à la porte avant d'ouvrir doucement.

-Papa ? Carole ? chuchote-t-il dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Il peut entendre son père ronfler paisiblement de son côté du lit.

-Kurt, chéri ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Heureusement que Carole a le sommeil léger. Elle allume sa lampe de chevet tandis que Kurt s'approche d'elle. La lumière inonde la pièce et le mouvement de Carole dans le lit suffit à réveiller Burt. Il s'assoit contre les oreillers en grognant.

-_Scooter_* ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je suis désolé de vous réveiller, mais c'est Blaine. Il est vraiment malade, il a des hauts-le-cœur. Ses parents ne sont pas en ville. Il a peur et il n'y a personne pour prendre soin de lui. J'ai besoin d'aller le voir, s'il te plait Papa ?

-Bien sûr, c'est bon Kurt, il a besoin de toi. Conduis juste prudemment et téléphone-moi quand tu es arrivé, d'accord ? Nous attendrons ton appel.  
>-Merci, Papa.<p>

Kurt rapproche son iPhone de son oreille.

-Blaine, je serai bientôt là, ok ? dit-il dans le combiné. Tiens le coup.  
>-'ccord, renifle-t-il.<br>-Je t'aime.  
>-Moi aussi, termine Blaine avant de raccrocher.<p>

Kurt fait demi-tour mais Carole l'arrête.

-Kurt, avant d'aller chez lui, tu devrais aller à la pharmacie et prendre quelques Gatorade* et Gravol*, peut-être même de l'Imodium* pour l'estomac. Quoiqu'il arrive, assure-toi qu'il reste hydraté, d'accord ? Surtout depuis qu'il a commencé à vomir. Prends le thermomètre dans l'armoire de la salle de bain avec toi pour savoir sa température. Si ça dépasse 38 degrés, vérifie-la toutes les heures. Et si elle ne descend pas, appelle-nous, d'accord Kurt ?  
>-Bien, merci Carole. Je vous tiens au courant de son état.<p>

Kurt retourne avec empressement dans sa chambre et jette son sweatshirt des Warblers de la Dalton Academy -un habit qu'il peut avoir emprunté ou non à Blaine avant son retour à McKinley..- par dessus son vieux T-Shirt _Hummel's Tires & Lube_, change son pantalon par un de yoga et met une paire de tongs. Il attrape son portefeuille, ses clés et son téléphone puis se précipite vers la porte principale pour s'élancer dans sa voiture. Le temps qu'il arrive à la pharmacie de garde la plus proche, achète quelques bouteilles de Gatorade, une boîte de Gravol et d'Imodium et se dirige vers la maison de Blaine, ça faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure qu'il avait eu son coup de fil. Il le rappelle à un feu rouge pour s'assurer qu'il va bien.

-Blaine, chéri, j'arrive dans cinq minutes. Tu tiens le choc ?  
>-Pas vraiment. Kurt, il y a une clé cachée sous le gnome hideux près de la porte. Je serai incapable de descendre pour t'ouvrir.<p>

Kurt émet un claquement de langue.

-C'est vraiment sûr Blaine, surtout quand tes parents sont absents ?  
>-Kurt honnêtement, ça ne me préoccupe pas trop pour le moment.<br>-Oui, oui, d'accord. Je suis à l'entrée, j'arrive.

Il raccroche, attrape le sac des médicaments et sort de la voiture. Verrouillant sa porte en chemin, il marche rapidement jusqu'au gnome, le soulève et se saisit de la clé brillante qu'il trouve en-dessous.

-Tellement risqué.. murmure-t-il dans un souffle.

Il ouvre la porte sans tarder et pénètre dans la maison, prenant soin de refermer derrière lui, et s'élance dans les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de son petit ami. La pièce est plongée dans le noir mais la lumière de la salle de bain attenante suffit à Kurt pour ne pas trébucher en s'approchant.

-Blaine.. appelle-t-il.

Il s'arrête à la porte de la salle de bain. Blaine est torse nu et couché sur le carrelage froid près des toilettes. De la sueur recouvre son dos et sa poitrine. Son visage est pâle à part une rougeur sur ses pommettes, ses boucles brunes sont collées à son front et ses yeux sont clos. Kurt prend une grande inspiration. Voir son petit ami dans cet état, bien trop malade pour parvenir à quitter cette pièce, lui fait mal au coeur. Blaine entr'ouvre les yeux. Kurt peut voir les vaisseaux sanguins qui ont éclatés sous la pression des vomissements.

Il lâche son sac et se précipite à côté de Blaine. Il s'accroupit et le prend dans ses bras. Blaine serre les siens autour de lui, posant sa tête au creux de son épaule et Kurt se rend compte qu'il pleure par ses tremblements et son propre cou qui devient mouillé. Il serre Blaine contre lui et lutte contre les picotements qui naissent dans ses yeux. Il doit être fort mais le voir ainsi lui brise le coeur.  
>Après quelques minutes, Blaine arrête de pleurer et relève la tête.<p>

-K-Kurt, je suis désolé de me laisser aller comme ça, dit-il timidement, les yeux baissés. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrive, je..

Kurt le stoppe en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il ramène Blaine contre lui pour pouvoir murmurer à son oreille.

-Ecoute-moi, Blaine Anderson, c'est normal d'être vulnérable par moments. Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai souhaité avoir quelqu'un pour prendre soin de moi lorsque j'étais malade après le décès de ma mère ? Elle me manquait tellement et tout ce que je voulais, c'était elle lorsque j'étais vraiment mal, comme toi maintenant. Tu sais que mon père n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de délicat. Il n'a jamais su vraiment quoi faire mais au moins, il était là. Je ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ça a dû être effrayant pour toi d'avoir été seul en étant si malade. J'aurai aimé m'être réveillé plus tôt mais j'ai eu le rêve le plus étrange.. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis content que tu aies appelé. Tu vas aller mieux, ok ?

Kurt lui embrasse le front et essuie une larme qui coule sur sa joue. Blaine lui fait un sourire penaud.

-Je t'aime, Kurt. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.  
>-Et bien ne cherchons pas à savoir, d'accord ? lui fit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Bien, première chose à faire. Combien de nausées as-tu eu ?<br>-Euh, peut-être six ? J'ai eu un sorte de haut-le-coeur à sec quand tu es arrivé, répondit Blaine, se frottant le nez. Mais je me sens un peu mieux. J'ai toujours mal au ventre et je me sens faible, mais je n'ai pas la sensation que je vais avoir de nouveaux vomissements.

Kurt lui sourit.

-Bien, je suis content que tu te sentes un peu mieux. Mais j'ai parlé à Carole avant de venir et elle m'a dit de prendre ta température pour être sûr de ne pas avoir de fièvre.

Il lâche Blaine pour aller prendre le thermomètre dans le sac. Il le nettoie avec un tampon et de l'alcool prit dans l'armoire à pharmacie et conseille à Blaine de le mettre sous sa langue.

-Sois un bon patient et garde-le dans ta bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il sonne, lui indique-t-il d'un ton sévère.

Blaine étouffe un rire.

-Je suis sérieux, Blaine !

Quand l'appareil sonne, celui-ci le retire et fixe l'écran, les yeux plissés.

-Je crois que ça dit 48 degrés.

Kurt se retourne brutalement.

-QUOI ? Laisse-moi voir, s'écrie-t-il en prenant le thermomètre des mains de Blaine pour lire 38 degrés, soit beaucoup moins que le résultat annoncé par son copain. Blaine, c'est 38. Tu ne portes pas tes lentilles de contact ?  
>-Ah c'est vrai, je ne les ai pas, lui sourit-il.<br>-Franchement, tu es maladroit Blaine. Tu m'as fait peur.. Bon, tu as quand même un peu de fièvre donc je vais devoir te la reprendre dans un moment. Tu es sûrement trop déshydraté. Tu penses pouvoir boire un peu de Gatorade ou tu préfères rester à l'eau ?  
>-Je pense que je vais rester à l'eau, je ne veux pas risquer quoique ce soit.<br>-Je vais descendre en cuisine t'en chercher un verre alors, répondit Kurt en lui embrassant le front. Tu veux revenir dans ton lit? Ou prendre une douche peut-être ? Je veux dire, tu étais couvert de sueur quand je suis arrivé, et tu es encore chaud..

Il fixe Blaine, soucieux.

Le coeur de celui-ci chante. Voir Kurt le regarder ainsi, ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude, lui donne envie de l'embrasser et de le prendre contre lui pour l'éternité. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il allait trouver quelqu'un autre que sa mère, qui l'aimerait assez pour venir s'occuper de lui au beau milieu de la nuit.

-Je pense que je vais rapidement prendre une douche. Ca me fera peut-être sentir mieux.  
>-D'accord, je vais t'attendre dehors, lui sourit Kurt. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin.<p>

Blaine se rapproche de lui et embrasse doucement ses lèvres.

-D'accord.

.

Tandis que Blaine était sous la douche, Kurt ramena de la cuisine un verre d'eau froide pour son petit ami et jeta ses pyjamas et draps sales dans la machine à laver. Il lui refit le lit en gonflant ses oreillers, puis sortit deux Gravol pour que Blaine puisse les prendre une fois hors de la salle de bain. Il espère qu'ils l'aideront à aller mieux pour qu'il puisse dormir.

Kurt venait de raccrocher avec son père et Carole quand Blaine revint. Quelques couleurs étaient revenus sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient un peu plus clairs et il semblait moins tendu.

-Tu te sens mieux?  
>-Un peu, merci.<br>-Viens, mets-toi sous les couvertures, déclare Kurt en tapotant le lit. Prends ces deux pilules et essaye de boire un peu. Vas juste doucement, ok ?

Blaine se glisse sous les draps et respire le parfum frais de la lessive et l'odeur chaude, sucrée et épicée de Kurt. Il se détend instantanément dans ses oreillers et suit les instructions de son copain. Celui-ci papillonne dans la pièce, rangeant le bazar provoqué par les allers-retours répétés de Blaine de sa chambre à sa salle de bain. Ca l'étourdit un peu.

-Hé, fait-il doucement, tu ne viens pas me rejoindre ?

Kurt s'arrête et lui sourit. Il enlève son sweat -celui de Blaine- et éteint la lumière de la salle de bain avant de se mettre à côté de lui dans le lit. Les mains du Warbler s'enroulent tout de suite autour de lui, sa tête s'appuie sur sa poitrine. Il soupire de contentement.

-Tu ferais un bon infirmier, tu sais?  
>-Ca n'a pas de sens Blaine, je ne peux pas être un infirmier, un stylist,e ET une star de Broadway. En plus, je ne pense pas que les infirmiers sont autorisés à câliner leurs patients, c'est un peu contre les rè je ne suis ici que pour ça, j'espère que tu le savais ?<br>-Oh bien sûr, bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux. Au fait, tu peux garder mon pull si tu veux.  
>-Nan, je crois qu'on devrait partager.<br>-Pourquoi?  
>-Car je l'ai seulement prit parce qu'il avait ton odeur et j'espérais que ça m'aide pour que tu ne me manques pas trop après mon retour à McKinley. Si je le garde pour toujours, il ne sentira plus comme toi. Donc nous devons partager.<br>-Tu es adorable.  
>-Tais-toi, Blaine.<br>-T'embrasser compte comme si je me taisais ?  
>-Peut-être.<p>

Blaine se démêle des bras de Kurt et se relève au niveau de ses yeux. Même si la chambre est sombre, il remarque que les yeux de son petit ami sont brillants.

-Tu es beau, Kurt.  
>-Tu ne peux même pas me voir.<br>-Je n'ai pas besoin de te voir pour le savoir. Merci de t'occuper de moi. J'apprécie vraiment.

Blaine se penche et presse ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt. Ses mains posés sur le visage de son copain, celui-ci sent la chaleur lui monter aux joues.

Après quelques minutes de lents et doux baisers, Blaine s'éloigne.

-Bien sûr Blaine, je sais que tu ferais pareil pour moi, reprit Kurt, un peu essoufflé.  
>-Je t'aime.<br>-Je t'aime aussi. Mais dors maintenant. Tu es malade et tu as besoin de repos.  
>-Seulement si tu restes avec moi.<p>

Kurt chantonne. Blaine se blottit dans ses bras, souriant alors que son petit ami dépose un baiser sur ses boucles humides.  
>Les deux garçons tombent presque immédiatement endormis, mais pas avant de s'être embrassés à nouveau et murmurés quelques mots d'amour. Ca avait été une longue nuit.<p>

* * *

><p>* <em>Goober<em> : je n'ai pas de terme français. C'est un "surnom que l'on donne à quelqu'un de pur, innocent, qui réchauffe notre coeur et nous fait sourire". C'est affectueux, dans la même catégorie que _Honey_, _Sweetie_.. Ici, c'est le côté innocent et naïf que Kurt met en évidence.

* _Scooter_ : c'est un surnom. Dans la note de l'auteure ci-dessous, vous comprendrez qu'elle l'a emprunté à l'une de ses amies qui l'utilise dans ses textes.

* _Gatorade_ : une sorte de boisson énergétique pour réhydrater.

* _Gravole_ : médicament contre les nausées, les vomissements et les étourdissements.

*_ Imodium_ : utilisé contre les diarrhées aiguës et chroniques.

* * *

><p><em>Note de l'auteure :<em>

_Merci à la merveilleuse, magnifique Kate, qui est une de mes meilleures amies sur Tumblr, pour avoir corrigé cette histoire. Merci également à Caitlin, qui m'a permit d'utiliser son surnom Scooter. Burt l'utilise assez souvent dans ses histoires et j'ai pensé que ça irait bien.  
>C'est ma première fanfiction, alors j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je veux dire, ça me fait généralement pleurer et tout, et là, je deviens celle qui écrit -est-ce mauvais?<br>[..] Tous les symptômes sont de première-main, ils viennent d'un virus qui m'a rendu extrêmement malade il y a quelques mois. Ce n'était pas très amusant et j'aurais voulu que quelqu'un soit là pour prendre soin de moi comme Kurt s'est occupé de Blaine ! Et je suis sûre que c'est assez évident, mais je suis étudiante en soins infirmiers.  
>Kate et la belle Heather -une autre de mes meilleures amies sur Tumblr- n'ont pas été surprises de voir que j'avais écrit quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ma première tentative d'écriture !<em>


End file.
